custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThatDevilGuy/Top Users
No, this is not about edits. This is about users that mean something to me. User:Ids5621 You've been my best friend on here. I remember when we went to the Deltora Wiki just to leave messages on each other's talk pages. And when we went on BP (back went TBW was BP) to discuss being blocked on CBW by OM (a terrible misunderstanding/mistake). You, like me, have almost left this site for dead. It's the old users that are legends. Unlike me, you've become a legend on YT, with THE BEST STOP MOTION EVER! <-- Just wanted emphasize that. User:Bionicledude The first member of TDC. Definately a friend of mine. You've been here, editting like a nut, while I was being inactive. But, I still feel we're friends. Even if a certain user thinks you plagerise too much. You're still the BD I looked up when I joined the site. You're finally a top user! I remembered when you were just out of being one. User:Pokermask My mentor. My icon. The former TDC second in command. I have always looked up to you, as a mentor (I already said that xD) and a friend. Even though you say you're active (on YT O:<) you're still the Pokermask that welcomed me to this wiki. User:Makuta Kaper MK, the wiki's youngest member. :P You've been a great friend of mine. I remember the clubs we all made. They were pretty mcuh all allied with each other. Makuta Kaper's Minions. Proud member right here! User:Chicken Bond You've proven to be one of my bestest friends on this site. Just before, you asked how I was, considering that most was flooded. You're a pretty swell guy (excuse me if I wrong on gender...) that's definately on this list. Permanently. User:Biogecko I remember when you first joined here. BD made you a sig, and you introduced yourself as liking reptiles (mainly lizards?) Now days you're one of the best writers and MOCist on the site. You edits have sky rocketed, amazingly. And now you are an admin! Congradulations, friend. User:Jareroden97 The best newbie. You're much younger than me. Both in real life (stalker! XD) and on first CBW edit. But, you've gotten many more edits than me, and sysop status. You've gotten a place on this list and as my friend. User:TheSlicer What can I say? MEGA-admin, as Collector1 puts it. You are definately not who I thought you were. Though I will NEVER know why Tapio gave you sysop, I still respect his judgement. It was a good call. You've made CBW become ever more legendary. I love your writing. Even if you're younger than me. I hope you you come back to CBW to write chapters of my upcoming (in the far future) story. User:ToaFairon My first memory with you, was with my back up account, Mazii0y5. Then on this account. I remember having more edits than you. Just. Then I disappeared for a while long time. Now you've become a sysop, a top user and great friend of mine and member of the community. And if I'm correct, (for now) I have more edits than you. Oh, and I love your funny strike out phrases. My favourite is about assassinating me for completeing the Wikicons on BMBW. User:Abc8920 My best-est friend on BRW. Recently, you told me that you saw me as third in command on BRW. Wow. A big spot. Finally, I mean, thanks. Just being friends with you and having you enter my contests is enough for me. By the way, enter into this: User:ThatDevilGuy/Contests/Ardia Please? I will greatly appreciate an entry. You probably will win again, as not many users will enter. Other user that have my respect: User:Jman98, User:Monasti, User:Sidorak12814, User:Varkanax39, User:SubAqua and User:ToaInfinity. Sorry if you're not on this list, I still consider all you guys my friends. Category:Blog posts